Um Amor de Fazendeira
by DehBotelho
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan Berlutti vive com seus pais em uma fazenda no Brasil. Paraíso Indomado é um pedaço do céu na terra, e Bella exerce sua profissão de veterinária com paixão ao lado de seu pai, um italiano extremamente super protetor. Porém, seu mundo perfeito e regrado será abalado com a chegada de seus tios, primos e de uma desilusão amorosa antiga.


Capítulo I

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Berlutti. Tenho 23 anos e minha descendência é americana, italiana e brasileira. Minha mãe diz que somos uma família tipicamente brasileira: com nacionalidades e etnias misturadas!

Meu pai é Charlie Cullen Berlutti. Um homem muito bonito nos seus 55 anos: alto, forte, com cabelos castanhos e uma cor estranhamente incomum para os olhos: um marrom chocolate derretido. Papai é italo-americano, ou seja, meu avô era americano e minha avó era italiana, _una bella donna_! Papai morava nos Estados Unidos, com meus avós e meu Tio Carlisle, seu irmão, e em uma viagem feita para a Itália, conheceu minha mãe, que estava fazendo intercâmbio.

Dona Renné Bittencourt Swan Berlutti, é uma bela brasileira de 50 anos! Mamãe é filha de um brasileiro com uma americana. Com os seus lindos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes expressivos e um corpo cheio de curvas, conquistou meu pai!

Foi em um típico restaurante italiano que ela e meu pai se conheceram. Apaixonaram-se de cara! Minha mãe sempre me contava como os 6 meses que ela esteve na Itália com meu pai foram incríveis e como eles se encontravam perdidamente apaixonados.

Porém, nada é eterno. O programa de intercâmbio de minha mãe acabou e ela teve que voltar ao Brasil e papai já havia ficado tempo demais na Itália, tendo que retornar aos Estados Unidos. O tempo foi passando, e depois de dois anos separados, meus pais se reencontraram, enquanto minha mãe fazia uma viagem de férias para os EUA. Depois disso, eles nunca mais se separaram: eles se casaram um ano depois.

A briga veio depois do casamento: onde eles iriam morar? _Papá_ se apaixonou pelo Brasil, então eles resolveram morar nas terras do meu avô, pai da mamãe: uma fazenda maravilhosa, no interior do Rio Grande do Sul, chamada "Paraíso Indomado".

E foi nessa fazenda que eu nasci. Eu amo meu nome! É bem italiano, mas todos me chamam de Bella. Sou uma mistura perfeita dos meus pais: cabelos num tom de castanho avermelhado e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Mas tem uma coisa que eu puxei somente da mamãe: sou dona de um corpo tipicamente brasileiro, cheio de curvas! Sou uma mulher muito bonita, mas sendo filha do dono da fazenda não me aventuro muito.

Por isso, meus dias são preenchidos com o trabalho. Muito trabalho! Sou formada em Medicina Veterinária e me especializei em animais de grande porte, como cavalos e gado. Sendo assim, sou funcionária de _papá_ e o ajudo com os animais da fazenda.

Por trabalhar muito minha mãe fica extremamente preocupada comigo, e fica ainda mais preocupada por eu não ter um namorado...

Meu dia na fazenda começava bem cedo. Ás 5:30 da manhã eu já estava de pé. Admito que muitas vezes a preguiça tomava conta de mim, principalmente quando estava cansada, e hoje era um dia desses.

Meu despertador tocou, mas como estava muito cansada o desliguei e voltei a dormir. Quando acordei novamente já se passavam das 7:30... Levante-me d eminha cama com um pulo e fui para meu banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e gelado para despertar.

Coloquei uma roupa prática, uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e uma camiseta bege com detalhes brancos. Calcei minhas botas de cano longo sem salto de cor caramelo e coloquei um brinco e uma pulseira. Passei um perfume e um filtro solar. Soltei meu cabelo e o prendi em um coque solto.

Desci as escadas correndo e logo cheguei à cozinha e sorri com a cena que presenciei. Minha mãe estava sentada no colo de _papá _e eles trocavam juras ao pé do ouvido, seguidas de delicados selinhos.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia _papá_!

Quando me viram meus pais sorriram:

- Bom dia minha flor!

- _Bom dia princesa_ !

Sentei-me em uma cadeira perto de meu pai e logo minha mãe encheu a xícara que estava na minha frente com um café fumegante.

Tomei meu café mais devagar do que o normal. Eu realmente estava muito cansada naquele mês... Massageei meu pescoço e o virei para os lados, estalando-o, dando-me uma sensação boa de conforto.

- Bella, minha filha, você trabalha demais! Porque não descansa? Essa fazenda não vai ruir se você descansar por um dia! - disse minha mãe que me fitava com seus intensos olhos verdes.

- Eu sei mamãe! Mas eu adoro trabalhar na fazenda! Você sabe que isso aqui a minha vida... – respondi bebericando mais um gole de meu café.

- Mas minha flor! Eu vejo o quão esgotada você está! Marcão e seu pai podem dar um jeito na fazenda por hoje... Fique em casa. Durma. Amanhã você vai estar bem mais disposta para trabalhar. – enquanto minha mãe me propunha essa ideia tentadora, ela alisava meus cabelos.

- Eu estou bem mamãe... Não se preocupe! – disse levantando da mesa e dando um beijo no rosto de minha mãe

- Ahhh desisto! _Amore_! Venha falar com sua filha! Daqui a pouco ela tem um troço e ela não me escuta! _Do jeito que é teimosa que nem o pai!_ – disse minha mãe, enquanto arrancava o jornal que _papà_ lia de suas mãos.

Com essa revirei os olhos...

Mas era a mais pura verdade, eu e _papá_ éramos dois teimosos incorrigíveis e mamãe sofria maus bocados com nós dois!

- _Amore_, se _la mia principessa_ quer trabalhar deixe ela... Quando eu não estiver mais aqui ela quem vai cuidar de tudo, _ham_? – disse _papá_ pegando seu jornal novamente. Segurei o riso.

Vi minha mãe fechar seus olhos em fendas.

Ixi! Agora Dona Renné tinha ficado uma fera!

- Vocês dois só me dão trabalho! Onde já se viu Charlie? Ela tem 24 anos, não sai, não namora, só fica enfurnada nessa fazenda! Quando é que ela vai casar, me dar netos!? - _Epaaa! Porque mesmo esse assunto surgiu?_ _Papá _retirou o jornal de sua mão e o jogou na mesa, levantando-se de sua cadeira, fazendo com que a mesma caísse no chão, fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

Me assustei novamente quando ele deu um sonoro soco na mesa, fazendo com que as xícaras caíssem.

- _Fermiamoci qui_! Que namoro? Sair? Pra quê? Netos?! Casamento! _Mia principessa_ namorando? Nem comigo _mort_i Renné! Ouviu?! MORTI! – disse _papá _nervoso.

- Quanta hipocrisia Charlie Cullen Berlutti! Com a idade dela eu já era casada! Deixe a sua filha viver! Ela...

Xiii, essa discussão ia dar pano pra manga... Quando mamãe chama _papá _pelo nome todo ai vem bomba!

Peguei uma maçã na fruteira e sai de fininho da cozinha da nossa casa e segui até a garagem que tinha ali perto, com o intuito de ir até nosso estábulo começar meu trabalho: cuidar dos animais.

"Paraíso Indomado" era uma fazenda enorme, que contava com muitas terras: pasto, pomares, a casa principal, o celeiro, o estábulo e cerca de 12 casas para alguns trabalhadores da fazenda. Possuíamos até mesmo um pequeno lago e também um vinhedo.

_Papá _estava concluindo as obras da escola para os filhos de seus empregados. Eu adorava o fato de _papá _querer sempre o melhor para seus empregados e era maravilhoso ver que ele os tratava como seus amigos e companheiros. Não existia uma relação estremecida de patrão e empregados,

Pelo tamanho da propriedade, era uma boa caminhada da casa principal para o estábulo. Assim, ou íamos de carro ou a cavalo. Eu preferia ir com minha linda égua, Flecha, mas como ela estava no estábulo, peguei o carro da fazenda mesmo.

Em menos de 5 minutos eu chegava ao estábulo. Desliguei o carro e segui para a sua entrada e dei de cara com Marcão, o peão mais antigo e fiel de _papá_. Ele que me ajudava com os animais e trabalhava com _papá_ em qualquer serviço que a fazenda estivesse precisando. Marcão era um homem de 45 anos muito bonito, uma beleza rústica, com cabelos castanho escuros cacheados e olhos penetrantes num lindo tom de âmbar. Tudo isso emoldurado em um rosto anguloso e uma barba rala. Ele me tratava como sua filha, e eu a ele como um pai.

- Bom dia menina Bella! – saudou-me ele, beijando minha testa - Estava já estranhando você não estar aqui! Não é sempre que você se atrasa... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou-me ele preocupado.

Eu amava esse carinho paterno que Marcão tinha por mim. Coloquei-me nas postas de meus pés, e depositei um beijo na bochecha de Marcão, que sorriu com meu gesto.

- Não se preocupe Marcão... Estou ótima! Não vou mentir dizendo que não estou cansada... Estou exausta, mas enquanto tiver trabalho eu vou estar de pé!

Marcão sorriu para mim e beijou novamente minha testa.

- Tudo bem menina Bella... Vou confiar em você! Olha lá hem?! Onde está o seu pai? Ele até agora não apareceu... – perguntou-me ele enquanto seguíamos para dentro do estábulo para começarmos a examinar os cavalos.

- (Risos) Ahhh, Marcão, hoje foi um dia daqueles lá na cozinha! – disse risonha, enquanto vestia meu jaleco - Dona Renné cisma em querer me ver casada e com filhos e você conhece bem o _papá_... – disse revirando meus olhos e fazendo uma cara irônica.

Marcão soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

_-_ Ainda aquele ciumento!? – perguntou-me ele. Quando afirmei com um aceno de cabeça, Marcão gargalhou novamente. - Aquele carcamano está precisando relaxar mais! Ele e a Renné deveriam tirar férias, aproveitar uma segunda lua-de-mel...

Enquanto conversávamos, me aproximei de Valente, um lindo mangalarga marchador branco com manchas pretas, fazendo um carinho em sua crina.

- Olá menino! – disse à Valente, dando um beijo em seu focinho - E você acha que já não falei isso com eles Marcão!? Mas você sabe como _papá_ é! Ele fica vermelho, bate a mão na mesa e diz "_Essas coisas la mia principessa no deve ouvir_"... – respondi a Marcão enquanto examinava os ouvidos de Valente.

Marcão gargalhou novamente.

- (Risos) Você imita seu pai como ninguém menina Bella!

Acabei gargalhando com o comentário de Marcão.

- (Risos) Anos e anos de prática! – disse piscando um olho, voltando novamente a examinar os ouvidos do cavalo.

Rimos juntos novamente e continuamos a examinar Valente.

Examinamos e cuidamos de alguns animais. Fui olhar também Safira, uma égua da raça Morgan, que havia acabado de parir um lindo potro. Examinei o potrinho, que era uma fêmea, que foi batizada de Turmalina.

Após terminar de examinar todos os cavalos e potros do estábulo, cheguei até a última baia, e foi impossível segurar o meu sorriso.

Ali estava a minha preciosidade, minha linda égua Flecha!

Flecha era uma Akhal-Teké, uma raça de cavalo extremamente resistente, natural do Turcomenistão, _Papá_ a havia me dado quando completei 15 anos, dizendo que aquela raça de cavalo era perfeita para mim. Somente compreendi o que _papá _quis dizer quando começei a cursar veterinária, e em uma de minhas pesquisas nas bibliotecas da Universidade descobri que o Akhal-Teké é energético e conhecido como um animal valente e de extrema resistência. Além disso, são cavalos inteligentes, mas são extremamente rebeldes, cheios de vontade e bastante teimosos.

Cheguei mais perto de Flecha e fiz um carinho em seu focinho, beijando-o em seguida. Fui recompensada com um relicho e uma aproximação de Flecha, que esfregou seu focinho em meu pescoço, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Oi princesa... Como você está!? Vamos olhar as patas!?

Flecha tinha se machucado a algumas semanas com um espinho, e ainda estava se recuperando. Mas felizmente minha princesa era muito forte e já estava curada.

Continuei examinando Flecha, que sempre foi extremamente carinhosa comigo e com Marcão. Porém quando _papá _ou outro peão da fazenda se aproximava, ela era extremamente arisca.

- Como ela está menina Bella!?

- Nossa menina está muito bem Marcão. Se recuperou rápido, como sempre! – disse piscando pra Marcão - Não é princesa!?

Marcão sorriu para mim e se aproximou de Flecha, lhe fazendo um carinho no lombo.

- Porque você não a leva até o vinhedo? Flecha deve estar precisando descarregar as energias que acumulou os dias que ficou aqui. Não é garota!?

Sorri para Marcão, ainda acariciando Flecha.

- Então querida, vamos passear?! Galopar por ai?! – perguntei enquanto fazia um carinho em seu focinho – Você deve estar cansada de ficar trancada ai não é?! – como resposta recibi um relicho e mais uma vez um carinho com seu focinho em meu pescoço. Sorri. – Vamos princesa! – disse selando Flecha e colocando seus arreios, recebendo a ajuda de Marcão.

Retirei meu jaleco e montei em Flecha. Estava já quase saindo do celeiro, quando escuto Marcão me chamando:

- Menina Bella!

- Fala Marcão! – disse parando Flecha

- Qunado voltar do passeio temos que vacinar o gado... A feira anual é semana que vem, e seu pai pediu para que escolhessemos um garanhão para ser leiloado...

- Pode deixar Marcão, não vou demorar muito não... Vou correr um pouco com a minha princesa e aproveito para dar uma espairecida... – disse-lhe piscando um olho. Marcão sorriu para mim, bateu na aba de seu chapéu e voltou para dentro do celeiro.

Enquanto galopava com Flecha, que parecia se divertir, voltei a pensar na conversa que meus pais tinha tido essa manhã na cozinha. Realmente eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça, e trabalhando muito e me deixando de lado... Não que eu não goste do meu trabalho! Eu adoro! Mas acredito que em certos pontos mamãe tenha razão...

Quando _papá_ iria me deixar viver? Deixar de me ver como sua filhinha de 10 anos e perceber que já sou uma mulher?!

Não, não quero casar e ter filhos! Não agora, pelo menos... Eu queria poder ter minha casa, o meu cantinho... Poder fazer as minhas coisas sem sempre ter que dar satisfações de tudo à ele...

Senhor! Quanto tempo não sei o que é sair para dançar! E quanto tempo mesmo eu não beijo!? E sexo então? Esse já foi banido do meu vocabulário!

_Papá_ é protetor demais... Eu não reclamo das coisas que le me proporciona, mas a partir de uma certa época, temos que deixar nossos filhos criarem asas, fazerem suas coisas, criarem erros e aprenderem com eles...

Sobre as asas de meus pais eu nunca correria riscos ...

Corri mais um pouco com Flecha e logo estava retornando ao celeiro. Coloquei minha pricesa em sua baia, prometendo-lhe que mais tarde galoparíamos mais.

Vesti novamente meu jaleco e sai a procura de Marcão e logo o encontrei. Vomos até o gado para vaciná-lo e quando dei por mim, ouço a sirene anunciando já ser meio-dia, ou seja, hora do almoço para todos na fazenda!

Eu e Marcão seguimos até o carro e fomos para a casa grande. Era de lei Marcão almoçar conosco todos os dias!

Em poucos minutos chegamos, e da garagem já era possível sentir o delicioso cheiro da comida de mamãe. Apesar de termos empregadas, mamãe fazia questão de fazer nossas refeições e diga-se de passagem: ela era uma cozinheira de mão cheia!

- Nossa, esse cheiro da comida da Dona Renné me mata! – disse Marcão fechando os olhos e inalando profundamente aquele aroma maravilhoso. Acabei gargalahndo e cutucando Marcão com meu cotovelo.

- Vamos passa fome! Logo você começa a babar ai!

- Ah menina Bella! – disse Marcão brincalhão, fazendo-me cóssegas.

- Pára Marcão! – disse rindo, correndo de Marcão, que vinha logo atrás de mim.

Entramos gargalhando na cozinha, comigo nos ombros de Marcão, que me carregava no estilo homem das cavernas.

- Oi Marcão! Que saco de batatas é esse que você trouxe para mim?! – disse minha mãe brincalhona, enquanto cumprimentava Marcão com um beijo no rosto.

- Um saco de batatas muito pesadinho e falante Renné! – respondeu Marcão, me sacudindo em seus ombros fazendo com que eu me agarrasse em sua cintura e gargalhasse.

- Me solta homem! – respondi brincalhona fazendo cócegas em Marcão, fazendo com que ele e minha mãe também gargalhassem.

Marcão me colocou no chão e beijou-me na testa. Sorri para ele.

- Agora que o saco de batatas está no chão, - disse minha mãe brincalhona - vão lavar as mãos... – disse ela autoritária, apontando para a porta da cozinha. Eu e Marcão batemos continência para ela, que gargalhou e nos enxotou dali, batendo seu pano de prato em nossas bundas e foi impossível não rir! Quando estava quase de saída fui chamada novamente por minha mãe - Minha flor, você poderia chamar o seu pai, por favor!?

- Claro mamãe! Onde ele está?

- No escritório... Resolvendo algumas coisas burocráticas da fazenda...

Acenti com a cabeça. Lavei minhas mãos e fui atrás de _papá_. Entrei no grande corredor e logo cheguei até o escritório e bati á porta.

- _Papá_, posso entrar?

- Claro! Entre _mia principessa_!

_Papá _estava muito concentrado, com a mão no queixo, lendo alguma coisa em seu computador, que fazia brotar em seus lábios um sorrisinho muito conhecido:

-Mamãe pediu para chamá-lo para almoçarmos. Que sorriso é esse hem? Notícias boas? – perguntei me aproximando mais e sentando em seu colo, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Papá _sorriu mais abertamente e beijo-me também na bochecha, fazendo-me sorrir também.

- Acabei de receber _uma _notícia _meravigliosa_! Estupenda, _infantti_*! Venha _principessa_! Temos que falar com a sua mãe! _ Dio Mio_!

*_infantti _– na verdade

O que deu no _papá _gente?! Que notícia essa que ele estava lendo que o deixou assim? O homem saiu me rebocando que nem um doido até a sala de jantar, onde mamãe e Marcão conversavam, e se assustaram com a entrada abrupta de _papá_.

-_Amore_! _Mio Amore_? Você _no_ acredita!

-Que isso homem de Deus! Você quer me matar do coração!?

- (Risos) Calma carcamano! Você vai acabar infartando! – bincou Marcão, não segurando o riso ao ver meu pai daquela forma.

- Marcon, recebi a _megliore notízia _de _tutti _mundo! – disse meu pai abrindo os braços.

Olhei assustada para o meu pai e para Marcão que também o olhava assustado. Acabamos gargalahndo quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Mamãe recirou os olhos para nós dois e sussurrou um "crianças", enquanto _papá _nem ao menos se mostrava abalado.

- Ok, ok! Já entendemos que a notícia é maravilhosa, querido! Mas que raio de notícia é essa homem! – perguntou mamãe.

- _Mio fratello _vem nos visitar! Ele e Esme, com os _bambinos_.

- Oh _amore_! Que notícia boa!

- Que bom carcamano! Você tinha comentado comigo que a anos não se viam não é?

- _Questo _mesmo Marcon! _Mio fratello _e _io _sempre fomos inseparáveis!

Então eu gelei.

Se Tio Carlisle e Tia Esme estavam a caminho, isso significava que Emmett e Alice também... E... **ELE**_..._

- Vamos almolçar _amore! _Comemorar a chegada de Esme e Carlisle! Vou buscar o vinho... – disse mamãe animada.

Me sentei e fiquei estatica.

Não seria possível... Ele viria mesmo!?

Oh _Mio Dio_! Meu inferno acabara de começar!


End file.
